Sweet as Candy
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: When she warms up to you, she's sweet and hyper, but around those she doesn't really know, she's shy and self-consious. Puck is an energetic trickster. One has no experience in love, one does. One isn't the brightest bulb, the other is extremely intelligent. Can two people who are so opposite be soul-mates? This story is full of my own fan-made info on Fae. Puck/OC
1. Meeting Mink

A/N: Sorry for taking it down from my old account, laSoldier, but I really wanted to re-do this story! The only changes I made to this chapter was fix a few misspellings and grammatical errors. I loved this chapter so much that I didn't really want to change it. I already have chapter 2 written and I'm working on chapter 3. Things are coming to me as I write the story to make it more interesting. I have the main plot planned out, but I've created a couple of sub-plots that'll help show the relationship between Mink and Puck, and learn a little more about the fae race and Oberon and Titania's daughter, who just literally disappeared one night off the face of the Earth. I hope you guys enjoy this story! :)

* * *

**Sweet as Candy Chapter1: Meeting Mink**

Chapter1:

CRASH! The lightning outside shook the tall Erie Building. The rain was not helping the blond haired man's mood any. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. What little magic Oberon had left him was becoming restless and he was tired of not being able to use it whenever he wanted.

Sure, he loved being Owen Burnett; he loved being able to teach baby Alexander how to control his magic and he loved hanging out with David and Fox Xanatos—they were never boring.

However, he also wanted to be Puck occasionally. He missed sneaking out at night and playing tricks on unsuspecting people. He missed the wind brushing through his hair while he was flying.

Owen glared at the full-length mirror glistening in the lightning's light in the corner. Calmly, as usual, he walked over to it and raised his arm to reveal a silver bell and a gold ring. He tapped the bell lightly four times, a soft chime coming from it each time. Then, a chant recited in Latin escaped from his lips: "Cum aescerat argentum et aurum involare," Owen pulled a white feather out of his pocket and blew it gently into the mirror, "Postea Oberon ad speculum Titania penetrare!"

The glass began give an eerie green glow and a tall, dark figure appeared in the glass. The figure stepped out of the mirror to reveal a blue-skinned man who had long, white hair tied back into a high ponytail. His ice-blue eyes pierced Owen's own.

"What do you want, Puck?" The blue-skinned man spat out Puck's name as if he was some rodent.

Owen kneeled down on both knees and looked up at his lord, "Sir, please, give me a chance to earn my magic back! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The man thought for a second, "Since I am in a good mood today, I will give you a chance. My niece's birthday is today and we've been looking for some good entertainment for her; we need a jester and you'll be perfect," the man gave an unfriendly laugh, "I'm holding a special Gathering for her, and so I will temporarily give you your powers."

The man's eyes began to glow green, then the glow shot through his body and down to his hands and he released the energy, which hit Owen. Owen grunted a bit as his body was throbbing from being so unused to so much magic at once. It had been a while since he was last able to use his full powers.

Owen carefully stood and a soft green light engulfed him as his body began to change shape. A second later, a man much shorter than Owen (about four feet, five inches) was standing in his place. His long, flowing white hair made him resemble the blue-skinned man in a way.

Puck flew to the ceiling and stretched, "Mmm! It feels so good to be me again!" and then over to the blue-skinned man and said, "So…are we going now, or are we going to wait another 1000 years? I'd prefer the latter." The fey wore renaissance clothing, with his main colors being red and purple. He also had a brown piece of cloth tied around his waist and a gold band on each wrist.

The blue-skinned man sneered as he turned toward the mirror, "Come, Jester."

"Oh, now, don't be that way big ol' daddy Oberon!" Puck obediently followed Oberon through the mirror. His chest tightened at the thought of jesting; it was the lowest status any fey could have. He knew that from then on, everyone would keep it over his head.

He slowly let the air he had been holding in out as they entered the Great Hall of Avalon's castle. Well, it was now or never.

Oberon turned to Puck, "Be ready in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir!" Puck saluted and floated down the nearest hall and opened the third door on the left. Making sure that no one was in there; he flew in and locked the door. As of that moment, he didn't want anyone else knowing that he was going to jest for Oberon's niece; he wanted to save the embarrassment for later.

He scanned the room and noticed that he was in the middle of pink and white fluff! Everything around him was either giant plushies or, well, just fluff! The carpet he was standing on literally looked like a cloud and the blankets on the bed looked like Cupid threw up all over it. Who knows, he probably did.

Puck's ear twitched as he heard the door behind him open and he swiveled around to meet the intruder.

But his breathing stopped there.

Standing in the doorway was the most adorable fey he had ever seen. Her short height and large eyes made her look so innocent! And her sweet pink hair that framed her little face just put the cherry on top.

The little fey had surprise in her eyes. "Who're you and what're you doing here?"

For the first time in his 1,578 years of living, Puck the Trickster could not answer a cute girl. "I-I'm supposed…"

"Puck!"

They both jumped as Oberon strode in and stopped next to the pink-haired girl. "It is time for your appearance." He looked down at the pink-haired girl and commanded, "Come."

She followed him out of the room, but not without first taking a glance at Puck; his heart did a back flip as she turned around. He followed them out of the room with something in mind for the jesting. Puck wasn't sure if it was enough to earn him his magic back, but he could try.

Once they entered the Great Hall, he could already hear laughter from the other fey. This was going to be a long day…and it was bad enough that an Avalon day was as long as an Earth week!

Oberon strode to the center of the Great Hall and announced, "Today is my niece Mink's 108th birthday," he extended his hand to the pink-haired girl, "and for entertainment, we have arranged a Jester to come and perform for her." He used the word "jester" as if it were something amusing.

Oberon seated himself in his throne next to his wife, Titania, and watched Puck expectantly. Puck, who normally liked being the center of attention, suddenly felt tense with the eyes of his fellow fey on him, because he knew they were judging him.

He turned to face the pink-haired girl, Mink. She was watching him with innocent eyes. He summoned up all the courage he had, if he was going to do this, it would be either for his magic or to impress a pretty fae. He decided on both.

He had a poem in mind and began,

"I will recite a poem for the birthday girl called 'The English Language':

Let's face it

English is a stupid language

There is no egg in eggplant

No ham in hamburger

And neither pine nor apple in the pineapple

English muffins were not invented in England

French fries were not invented in France

We sometimes take English for granted

But if we examine its paradoxes we find that

Quicksand takes you down slowly

Boxing rings are square

And a guinea pig is neither from Guinea nor is it a pig."

Puck's heart jumped as he watched Mink cover her mouth to sustain her laughter. This gave him all the courage he needed to continue,

"If writers write, how come fingers don't fing?

If the plural tooth is teeth

Shouldn't the plural of phone booth be beeth?

If the teacher taught,

Why didn't the preacher praught?

If a vegetarian eats vegetables

What the heck does a humanitarian eat?

Why do people recite a play

Yet play at a recital?

Park on driveways and

Drive on parkways

You have to marvel at the unique lunacy

Of a language where a house can burn up

As it burns down

And in which you fill in a form

By filling it out

And a bell is only heard once it goes!

English was invented by people, not computers

And it reflects the creativity of the human race

(Which of course isn't a race at all)"

Laughter broke out from the other fey, rewarding Puck from his efforts. He decided to finish up:

"That is why

When the stars are out they are visible

But when the lights are out they are invisible

And why is it that when I wind up my watch

It starts

But when I wind up this poem

It ends?"

The room exploded with applause and Puck bowed to his left, then to his right toward the other fae, then he turned back to the royal family. "And I would like to wish a very happy birthday to little Miss Mink." He winked at her and followed Oberon, who had beckoned him.

Oberon lead him into a different room than the previous one (he had guessed it was Mink's). He waved his hand lazily and the giant doors behind them closed with a dull bang. Oberon turned to Puck and stated, "Fine, you've earned your magic back. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and Mink seemed to be especially happy."

Oberon twirled his right hand and a mist began forming around it. The mist grew thicker and snaked its way over to Puck, engulfing him in it. Then, it was gone. "There, you have full use of your magic; however, you are still banned from Avalon."

Puck sighed. He was happy to have his magic back, but the thought of never being able to see Mink again tore at him. "Yes, sir."

"Uncle Obi!" Puck jumped and turned to find Mink standing there with her hands on her hips.

"'Uncle Obi'?" Puck repeated with a smirk.

Oberon furled his brow at the nickname, "Mink, what are you doing in here? You know you are not allowed in my bedroom!"

"Uncle Obi, I overheard your conversation, and how could you not lift his banishment from Avalon? I thought he performed wonderfully!"

"This is between Puck and I. Do not get involved." Oberon turned to Puck, "It's time for you to go back to the mortal world."

It was more of a command rather than a statement. Oberon summoned Titania's mirror, the gateway between Avalon and the mortal world, next to Puck.

"Wait! Can I do something before I leave?"

"Egh, fine—but make it quick."

Puck flew over to Mink and, before she could say anything, kissed her gently.

With his heart racing, he flew through the mirror, leaving a very surprised Mink behind.

Chapter1 End


	2. The Fight with Oberon

**Sweet as Candy Chapter 2: The Fight with Oberon**

Mink lay on her bed, staring at the enchanted ceiling, her pink hair sprawled over her bed around her. The stars twinkled back at her as she thought of Puck, and that moment he had kissed her. She knew it was silly because she had just met him, but she couldn't get him off her mind. Could a person really fall in love at first sight? She didn't think it was possible, not with fae. She had heard stories of fae falling in love at first sight, then later finding out that the red string of fate was tied to each of their fingers. But, in her experience with humans, she knew that falling in love at the first meeting did not mean that those two people were soul-mates.

Mink sat up and stretched before snapping her fingers, changing her blue skirt, see-through sleeves, and white top into a warm, pink night gown. It had gotten cold on Avalon, so she knew winter wasn't too far off.

"_There has to be some way I can get to Puck…"_ But she knew it was useless. The only way to the mortal realm was through her Aunt Titania's mirror, which was located in her aunt and uncle's bedroom. Oberon had keen senses, so even if he wasn't in the room, he would sense it if she even opened his door. He wasn't like that with the rest of the palace or even the island, just his room and belongings. Titania was the same, but Mink figured that those extra senses came with age and experience. Oberon and Titania were thousands of years old, so they've had plenty of time to learn how to sense things.

"_The only way I know to get to Puck is to try to change Uncle Obi's mind…"_ Giggling, she thought, _"After all, I _AM_ his favorite niece! His _ONLY_ niece!" _With newfound confidence, she grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms around it. _"It won't be easy though. I'll have to play by ear, something I never was very good at. I've always had such a low attention span…"_ She furrowed her eyebrows, _"Anything could set him off…I swear, he's the most difficult fae to figure out that I know!"_ Sighing, she snapped her fingers and the room became dark, the only light being from the full moon just outside her window.

XxXxXxXxX

Morning had come, and Mink decided that she would try to look her best that day. She pulled on a long red dress, trimmed in gold, with long flowing sleeves covering her arms. The dress reminded one of Chinese clothing, now that she thought about it. She twisted her hair into two small buns on each side of her head, and tied long, white ribbons around each bun. If there was one thing Oberon liked, it was a well-dressed royal family member. In his eyes, Titania was well dressed in _anything_, but Mink knew she wouldn't get away with things like Titania did.

Vortexing out of her room, she appeared in the main hall, in between Oberon and Titania. "You're up early, Mink dear." Titania said, smiling at her knowingly.

"I just wanted to try to make myself better, Auntie." Oberon glanced down at her and the corner of his mouth upturned. _"This may be easier than I thought."_ She thought as her fingers fidgeted nervously. She glanced around the hall; fae were already vortexing there, and the ones that were already there were staring at her. They would get the attention of their friends and point to her and whisper to one another, making Mink feel even more uncomfortable. It wasn't that she hated her choice of clothing; in fact, she loved that dress and ribbons. The problem was that the fae were talking about her, no telling what they might be saying. She hated for people to talk about her behind her back.

Normally, Mink would be among the other fae, joking with them and punching the fae that dared make a move on her. She didn't know why, but she always attracted men like a moth to a flame. Was it the pink hair? She knew it was unusual, but her mother had changed her DNA before Mink was born, making Mink seem more like an anime character than a fae, human, or gargoyle.

It only took half an hour for all the fae to gather in the hall; by then, every fae on Avalon knew the differences about her. She knew she shouldn't have gone with something so extravagant! But she knew that Oberon would like it if she dressed fancier.

Oberon snapped his fingers, and the food the elves had fixed appeared on the tables, "Begin." With that one simple word, the fae started conversations with one another and dug into their food as if it was the first time that had eaten in days. Mink knew some fae had weird appetites, but fae didn't really need to eat as often as humans or gargoyles; the same went for sleeping. If a fae didn't sleep or eat when they absolutely needed to, they would start to grow weak. They wouldn't die; just grow so weak that they wouldn't be able to do anything at all. If they did that while in human form, they _would_ die.

Fae weren't completely immortal, that much Mink knew. She knew of some ways they could die, but she was sure there were more ways. If fae were completely immortal, then Oberon would have to expand the size of Avalon 100 times its original size.

Mink mentally face-palmed at her low attention span; she always got off track. _"I need to somehow start a path that leads to a conversation about going back to the mortal realm…"_ She picked up speed somewhat in eating as she thought. She was halfway finished when she turned to Oberon, "Uncle Obi, I'm just curious, but why do fae have to stay on Avalon?"

Oberon tensed up, he seemed to know what that sentence was leading to. "I do not want fae meddling in human lives. Over a thousand years ago, we lived alongside humans and gargoyles, but the humans eventually figured out our weakness, Iron, and used it to kill some of the weaker fae and enslave the stronger fae. So, I created a law that every fae should live on Avalon, so they won't bother the humans and gargoyles, and so the humans can't harm the fae." He continued eating, and Mink knew that wasn't the whole story. Why then did he banish fae _from_ Avalon for a thousand years? And she knew something happened to him personally to make him decide to keep the fae on Avalon.

Putting that aside, she decided for the second step in her plan, but she had a feeling that Oberon knew something was up her sleeve. After, she wouldn't dress up and ask a question like that for no reason. Mink reached into her sleeve and pulled out a six inch crystal sculpture that she had carved the day before after Puck had left. She held it up to Oberon, "Uncle Obi, I made this for you." She tried to sound as sweet as she could, not that she really had to work for that. Her stupid DNA made her found naturally sound like a moe anime girl's voice.

Oberon placed his fork back onto his plate and raised an eyebrow at her. _"He probably didn't think I'd try to bribe him."_

He took the figure from her and admired it. It was a carving of him, Titania, and their daughter, who had mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth. She wasn't killed, Titania and Oberon would have been able to feel that, but they could also feel that she wasn't on Earth anymore as well. She would have been exactly 1,100 years old on Mink's birthday.

Mink had heard stories about her disappearance, but no one knew for sure. She had heard that their daughter was left on Avalon with Oberon and the Weird Sisters when he banished the fae from the island. And one night, there were strange lights; Oberon had heard his daughter scream, but when he vortexed to her room, she was gone, as well as the lights.

"It is lovely, Mink. But how did you know what our daughter looked like? You had yet to be born when she vanished." He set the ornament onto the table and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Mink blushed from the praise, but quickly tried to bat it down. "One of the Weird Sisters, Luna I think it was, showed me an image of her."

"I see." He turned his attention back to the other fae in the hall, but spoke to her once again, "Is there something you wanted? Perhaps, something to do with Puck?"

Mink's eyes widened, if that was even possible, "How did you know it had something to do with Puck?"

"I am thousands of years old, Mink. I can sense things about my family." He turned to her, "Now tell me, what is it that you wanted? A handheld mirror perhaps, to communicate with Puck?"

Suddenly, Mink felt even more nervous; she had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to go the way she planned. "I…Actually, I wanted to know if I can live in the mortal realm with Puck…."

"_Absolutely NOT!"_ Oberon stood up and glared at her for even asking that question. Mink glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that the hall was dead silent, every fae had their eyes on her and Oberon.

Mink floated upward, until she was almost level with Oberon. She _hated_ being short!

Summoning up her courage, she tried to think of a way to argue back. But, with Oberon being so powerful and stubborn, she had little confidence in herself. "But…why _not?!_ I'm in love with him! Shouldn't I be allowed to have a mate?! I mean, I'm of age now!"

"For one, you are my niece, and what I say goes. Two, you are a fae, therefore you have to abide by my laws. And three, I do _not_ approve of you being with Puck!"

Tears welled up in Mink's large ocean blue eyes and her lips quivered. She tried to stop the tears from falling, and the tightness in her chest from expanding, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Trying to control her voice, she said, "I. Hate. You." She vortexed back to her room and collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Now, there was no way she would ever be able to see Puck again!

Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet, suddenly popped into her head. Sitting up, she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears, sniffling while doing so. She turned around so that she sat cross-legged and rested her chin in her hands. _"Is the only way out of this pain by committing suicide?"_ She looked up at her canopy. Committing suicide didn't really appeal to her, but she would rather die than not be with Puck. Sighing, she flew off her bed and landed in front of her dresser. Her aunt and uncle didn't know it, but she had picked up a souvenir before Oberon and Titania remarried. Opening the top drawer, she shuffled through her clothes and found what she was looking for. Reaching in, she pulled out a long iron knife with a jewel-incased gold handle.

She hadn't known why, but she had figured it might come in use one day, that was why she bought it from the merchant while in Egypt.

She carefully held the knife by the handle, for if she touched the iron blade, it would burn her skin. _"Should I do this? I know I would rather be dead than be without Puck, but do I really hate Oberon and Titania so much that I would hurt them by killing myself…?"_

"Please don't do it, Mink." Mink jumped at the voice and spun around to see her aunt looking at her with sad eyes. "Mink, we've already lost our daughter. It would pain us terribly to lose you as well. You're like a second daughter to us." She stepped closer to Mink, who was staring at the knife as she listened to her aunt speak. Mink felt guilty for even thinking about suicide. She knew the reason Oberon was usually fatherly to her because he truly thought of her as his daughter, especially after what happened to her mother, his sister. In his own way, he was only trying to protect her. She knew that he had a temper and that sometimes it was difficult for him to control it, so she shouldn't have yelled back at him.

"I just wanted to be with Puck…" A question popped into her mind, so she voiced it, "But why does Uncle Obi hate Puck? I thought Puck was his apprentice."

Mink and Titania sat on her bed and Mink carefully placed the knife beside her. "Oberon only trained Puck because Puck was more powerful than other fae. While he may not seem powerful, he is. Even he doesn't realize his true power. Oberon sensed it in him when Puck was born a little over 1,500 years ago. Oberon hates Puck for two reasons. Those reasons being because Puck chose the life of a Trickster, and the other being because he could realize his true power one day and overthrow Oberon and become King of Avalon. Oberon wanted to keep Puck in his care, so he could make sure that Puck would never find his true power."

Mink's eyes widened in shock, "I didn't know Uncle Obi was that mean!"

Titania's expression was unreadable, "He's not mean; he's just afraid of losing his powers and being locked away somewhere. That's what happens to a fae when they've been overthrown. That's what happened to his mother, your grandmother, Mab."

"I didn't know that…"

"Yes. Being the Lord of Avalon is one thing that Oberon prides. In fact, he loves this people so much that he calls all the fae his 'children', even though none of them are really his children. He's only had one child, and she disappeared." Straightening up, Titania changed the subject, "Anyway, I'll help you get to the mortal realm and find Puck."

Mink perked up, "Really?! But why? Won't Uncle Obi be mad at you for letting me go…?"

"Yes, he will. But he always forgives me." Titania stood up and looked down a Mink, "I'll place a spell on you so that Oberon cannot sense you when you walk into our room and use the mirror."

Mink jumped up and hugged her aunt tightly around the waist, "Oh thank you, Auntie!"

"Come, we must be quick. The spell will not last long." She pulled Mink away and held out her hand, green energy surrounding it before it shot out to Mink, covering her entire body. The glow died down; Mink felt just a little different, a sign that the spell was working. "Now here," Titania handed Mink a small silver mirror, decorated with silver carvings of mermaids around the glass, "You can use that to communicate with me. You can also use it to locate Puck, but we have no time for me to explain, you'll figure it out. Come, we must be quick." She led Mink to her and Oberon's room and stopped in front of the mirror. Titania placed her hand over the mirror, and an image of an alley appeared. "Now Mink, be careful not to show your magic to the humans."

"But, what if I need something? I don't know how the mortal realm works! Uncle Obi had only let me visit it once when I was 47! And I only stayed for three mortal days!"

"You can use your magic, but only in secret. Humans must _not_ know what you truly are."

"Okay, Auntie…" she turned to look at the mirror, and then muttered, "I still don't know why fae have to hide from humans…"

"Mink, when you get there, find an empty house and use a spell to erase the governments, neighbors', and the renter or seller's memories of the house. You can live there until you find Puck." She turned to the mirror, "Now, go!" She pushed Mink into the mirror.

Mink had only felt this feeling once before. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but she felt dizzy as she passed through the realms. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms and legs, and her breath had caught in her throat. Then, it was gone. She looked around her and saw that she was in the alley that was shown in the mirror.

"_Puck, I'll find you, please don't forget about me!"_

* * *

A/N: So, how was that chapter? I really tried hard on it…I tried to feel what Mink was feeling, and I tried to be more descriptive and just take my time. If any of you remember the last time I posted this story on my old account, laSoldier, you know that the old chapter 2 was fast and just terrible. I love Mink's story, and I just want to get it written! I'm sick of it only being in my head! (It's been in my head since 2009!)


	3. The Warrior Fae from another Universe

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! ; ; February was HELL for me! I had endometriosis issues, as well as a depression that was so bad, it was causing me physical pain! And in March, I was so busy with our daughter and learning how to be a mom (I'm her step-mom) and a good wife and having a few fights with my husband, that my mind kept staying side-tracked. I was doing all I could to keep my anxiety down and my depression away. Last month was WAY better than February though. But a few weeks ago, I began having sleep issues and other odd things happening to me, and I've been sick with three different things at three different times. Last week I had a stomach virus….It's really just been hell for me…I moved out from my parent's place for the first time in my life in February…and so I've had a ton of adjusting and growing up to do…

Please forgive me! I haven't abandoned Sweet as Candy and Flower Children! I love those stories too much to truly abandon them! :(

* * *

Sweet as Candy

Chapter 3: The Warrior Fae from another Universe

Rain poured down on the city of New York as lightning clashed and thunder rumbled across the sky.

A black-haired girl ran into the nearest building she could find and dropped her newspaper to the floor as she caught her breath. _"I don't see how humans can keep doing this!"_ Mink had taken on the disguise of a girl with long raven hair and shining blue eyes. Of course, she couldn't change her eye color; only more powerful Fae with the ability to alter their DNA could change their eye color.

Looking down at the newspaper, still on the floor, she reached down and picked it up. _"Great. It's soaked! How am I going to find a place to live and a job __**now**__?!"_ Sighing, she searched around the lobby she was in for a trashcan. Luckily, she found one near the counter that a couple of women occupied. _"Looks like I'll just have to buy another one."_ Mink thought as she dropped the paper into the trash.

"Miss? Did you need something?" Mink's head snapped up to see the receptionists looking at her. The receptionist closest to her had short and curly blonde hair and brown eyes; the other lady had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes and both were wearing white blouses with dark blue jackets and knee-length skirts. Her cheeks flushed; she wasn't used to humans taking notice of her. She was the type to stay invisible if she was around someone new or someone that made her really nervous.

"U-Um…" Mink mentally hit herself, wishing that her brain would work faster. "I-I was just wondering if you guys had a newspaper I could have?" Her cheeks flushed darker, _"That sounded really forward and stupid! I really need to take Uncle Obi's advice and learn to think before I speak…"_ But the trouble was, her thought process itself was really slow, and by the time she could think of something to say that was worded good, the time to say it would have already passed.

"No, we don't. I'm sorry." The receptionists gave her looks of pity before returning to their work.

"U-Uh…Ok, then." Mink spun on her heel, but a voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

Mink turned slightly to see who it was; two men were walking toward her, one with a newspaper. The man with the newspaper had tanned skin and black eyes; his shoulder-length brown hair was tied back into a low pony-tail. Mink could tell that there was someone else behind him, but didn't get a good look at him until the brown-haired man stopped in front of her.

The other man stepped up, next to the brown-haired man. This man had short blonde hair, which seemed to be cut in the most boring way. But what caused Mink's breath to catch in her throat, was his eyes. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with herself! _"What am I __**doing**__?! Getting attracted to __**another**__ man?! I-I'm in love with Puck! Not this man! What's __**wrong**__ with me?"_ Something about his light-blue eyes, gazing into her own, as if trying to figure _her_ out, seemed to create some sort of static in the air.

"Miss? _Miss?_ Are you ok?" Mink snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to the brown-haired man.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I've been going into weird dazes all day, so it's nothing new!" She giggled nervously, hoping they would buy it and not press it any further. In her opinion, she sounded very stupid and was further embarrassed. The more foolish she felt, the more likely she was to make mistakes.

The brown-haired man and the blonde-haired man glanced at one another, both wearing smirks. "Did…you want the newspaper?"

Mink's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and her face was redder than a tomato. (What better comparison is there to use?) She could still feel that blonde-haired man piercing her soul with his eyes. "Y-Yes! I-I need to hurry and find a home now!" She caught herself too late, "I mean….I need to hurry and get home now!"

Grabbing the newspaper, she tried to walk quickly to the door without seeming like a robot on dope; but, because she wasn't paying attention, she slipped on some water that she had tracked in and began sliding, but since she wasn't that great with controlling her magic, she lost gravity and floated up to the ceiling before falling on her leg in a way that it should never be fallen on. A loud _SNAP_ resonated throughout the lobby. Mink tried to hold back her tears and cry of pain, but she ended up screaming anyway.

"Owen! I need you to carry her up to the infirmary!"

"Yes, sir!" The blonde-haired man, whom Mink found out was named Owen, scooped her up into his arms, abandoning the newspaper onto the floor. He followed the brown-haired man into the elevator, who quickly pressed a button for the third-to-topmost floor.

Once they arrived, Mink clutched Owen's jacket in pain. _"Do humans really go through pains like this?"_ A strange small wave of warmth traveled through her body. Mink opened her eyes and looked around, trying to pinpoint that strange warmth, but without any luck. The warmth was easing her pain a bit and calming her down. _"Is my body doing this naturally?"_ She felt Owen releasing her from his arms and onto a firm bed with thin, white sheets and a white pillow.

"Hudgens." A balding man quickly met the brown-haired man at the bed that Mink was placed onto.

"Mr. Xanatos! Good to see you!"

Xanatos shook his head, "Not now." He gestured to Mink, "This girl needs medical attention; I think she's broken her leg."

Dr. Hudgens adjusted his glasses and looked her over. Mink watched him with teary eyes; she couldn't understand what going on and what the doctor was doing. Everything was just so foreign to her!

Her face reddened when she realized that her skirt was riding up as the doctor wrapped pink bandages around her leg so that it would harden into a cast. _"__**Why**__ did I wear a short-sleeve red shirt and a short skirt on a day like today?!"_ Mentally slapping herself for what seemed to be the fifth time that day, Mink glanced over at Owen out of the corner of her eye; He was far enough from her that would be considered a respectable distance.

She caught his eye; electricity seemed to be in the air again. But this time, there seemed to be an emotion with it. _"What in the world? The vibes given off by him is so tense in a weird way…I'm feeling like someone's squeezing my heart, making it race, and like there's fire and anger with it. But…Those aren't my emotions! It feels like either jealousy or protectiveness…but I'm not jealous or protective! I'm in pain! Just __**where**__ are these other emotions coming from?"_

Mink blinked when she realized that the doctor had already finished making her cast and was talking to Xanatos. Dr. Hudgens stepped into his office while Xanatos turned to Mink and Owen walked up to the bed to stand beside her. She felt nervous; she felt like they were probing her mind, wanting to know why she was there. "U-Um…." Her cheeks flushed while she fidgeted with the sheet.

"Owen, what do you think?"

"Mr. Xanatos, she is a full-blooded Fae. But I can sense that she's not very good with magic. Or disguising herself." Owen stepped closer to the bed and pressed two of his fingers to her forehead. As soon as the skin of the two Fae came into contact, bright pink electricity shocked them for a split second before the static in the room died down completely.

"Owen…what, was that?" Xanatos seemed amused as he watched Owen's slightly bewildered expression. Mink couldn't understand what was going on at all. She had never heard of something like this happening before; and it scared her a little.

Owen avoided the question, "Sir, by placing my second and third fingers to her forehead, it allows me to completely see through her disguise. I could already see through it without doing so, since she forgot to disguise her eyes, but I wanted to be sure."

Xanatos smirked and folded his arms before turning his attention to Mink. "Well then, why don't you show yourself?"

Mink clutched the sheet in embarrassment. How could she forget to disguise her eyes?! That was the most important thing about disguising oneself! Experienced Fae can see right through another Fae's disguise if the other Fae forgot to put in human contacts, wear human glasses, or put a disguise-shield spell over their eyes. How could she have been so stupid?!

"I-I'm not going to unless _he_", she pointed to Owen, "reveals himself too!"

Owen's expression was unreadable; Xanatos spoke up, "That sounds reasonable. It's only fair." He shrugged before raising an eyebrow at Owen.

"Very well." After a flash of green energy, two elfish-like Fae stood and sat in the places that Owen and Mink's human form once were.

Mink blinked several times, feeling like a moron because she couldn't get her brain to work. Her face felt like it was on fire and her heart was racing so fast that she had a feeling that her heart could win the Olympics.

The Fae standing in front of her was none other than the man she fell in love with – Puck!

"P-PUCK?!" She squeaked. Mink pulled the sheet over her head to hide in embarrassment. _"I made a complete __**idiot**__ out of myself in front of __**Puck**__!"_ She wanted to cry; _"He'll __**never**__ like me __**now**__! Now that he sees how stupid I am!"_

She felt the sheet being pulled off her head and grabbed onto it so it wouldn't come off. "Hey! Come on! Let go of the sheet!" Puck said in frustration as he fought with her to get the sheet off her. Letting go, he crossed his arms and glared at the covered-up-Mink in annoyance. Smirking, he flipped his pointer finger upwards and the sheet disappeared. Mink opened her eyes once she felt the sheet disappear and slowly looked up at Puck, her cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

Puck flew down to the bed and sat in front of her, "Hey, why'd you hide yourself?"

Mink _really_ didn't want to tell him why. She was afraid that he'd agree with her – that she was stupid. _"But I have to say something…"_ Racking her brain, she couldn't think of anything. She opened her mouth, about to try to tell the truth why she behaved like she did the moment before, but a loud _CRASH_ averted everyone's attention. Everyone turned their attention to the large windows on the other side of the room; the sky had become much darker and it seemed to be twirling in a strange way that wasn't normal.

"What in the world…?!" Xanatos ran to the windows, with Puck and Mink flying next to him. Some sort of vortex had appeared in the sky and black lightning flashed through it and nearly struck several buildings that were unlucky enough to be under it.

"W-What _is_ that?!" Mink backed away from the window slightly.

"It looks like a worm-hole," was Puck's opinion.

"What's a worm-hole?"

"A worm-hole is like a portal from one universe to another. They are very random and can take someone to any universe, planet, and can even send someone into the center of a star and burn them alive! A person can't just choose where the worm-hole takes them. Even with magic, they're impossible to control."

Mink gazed at Puck in awe; he seemed to know a lot! Looking down at her fidgeting hands, she thought, _"There's no way someone so smart like him would love someone as stupid as me…"_ As long as she had been around, she should have become pretty smart too, like all the other Fae.

A loud roar brought Mink back to reality; Puck teleported them to the roof of the building to see better.

A strange half-gargoyle, half-dragon with huge wings emerged from the worm hole. It was covered in blood and cuts, and had one of it's four arms missing. It seemed that someone was fighting it, but they were moving too fast for even a Fae like Mink to be able to see them. Time seemed to slow down; a Fae-looking girl with midnight blue hair, tied off in two tails, protruded a sword into the beast's neck; then used both hands to swipe through it, chopping it's head off.

Mink watched the girl in admiration. _"She's so cool! Her calm attitude while fighting, her cute Japanese-style school uniform, and her huge sword!"_

The sword disappeared and the girl looked around. Noticing the three some distance below her, she teleported to a spot in front of them. She ignored Xanatos and walked up to Mink, "Tell me, where am I?"

"U-Uh, Manhattan, New York!"

"I've never heard of such a place."

"Uh…." Mink didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to explain the whole worm-hole thing and that the Fae was in another universe.

"You're in a different universe than your own." Puck spoke up.

The girl turned her attention to him, seeming to study him for a bit. "Ah." Turning her back to them and looking up at the clouds, she said, "Looks as though the worm-hole disappeared." She turned back to them, "I'd like to stay here." They stared at her for her boldness, but she added, "If you don't mind."

Xanatos walked up to her and she glared at him. "I think it would be great to have more interesting people living here." He stopped a foot away from her, "But I'll be watching you. I don't trust just anyone."

"You, a human, own this place?" She spat.

Xanatos' face darkened a bit, "You're racist against humans?"

"Where I come from, humans and Fae live together, yes, but I, myself, have had bad experiences with them."

"I see. Well, there's no need to be afraid of me. There are good humans, and bad humans. Just like there are good Fae and bad Fae. I'm a good human, so don't discriminate me just for being a human." Xanatos held out his hand, "All I ask is that you not try to destroy my company, steal anything, or stab me in the back in any way possible. In return, I'll allow you to live here until you can find a way back to your own universe. I'd also like to learn more about where you come from."

"Fine." She grabbed his hand and stiffly shook it.

Walking around Xanatos, she walked over to Puck, until there was barely two inches in between them. "You're cute. I'd like to learn more about you. My name's Hotaru."

Mink, who was standing right next to Puck, was fuming. _"Just great! Now I have competition! How can I win against someone so cool and smart?!"_

Puck looked over to Mink with concern while Hotaru began exploring the Eyrie building. Mink was now a few feet farther away than she had been. _"What's going through her mind?"_

* * *

A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer, more like an episode…(TV episodes are where my chapter-layout inspirations are coming from…) What do you guys think of it? Is this chapter any good? Is there story getting any better? And around the end of the chapter, I started getting a bit tired, and I'm afraid that nothing makes sense…I think it all makes sense, at least it did to _me_. But…at times, I was having trouble getting it to make sense…

When I came up with the idea of Sweet as Candy, I was an anime-obsessed fangirl, who was _really_ into sweet and cute magical girl anime. I still _am_ a fan of magical girl anime, but ever since I got into my first relationship a couple of years ago, things about me started to change. I became a little more serious about life. I grew up. I'm still growing up. And so now I'm putting a little of my own personality into Mink. I often make stupid mistakes that make others think I'm an idiot. And I also have a hard time explaining anything to people because my mind just doesn't work like anyone else's.

I never had any friends growing up (at school or in the neighborhood or in the country, which is where I lived), and so I never really developed the social skills that I desperately needed. When I met my then-boyfriend, Rick, I started coming out of my shell more and I began learning how to talk to people better. I still suck at it, but I'm a lot better now than I used to be. I'm married to Rick now, and I'm now the mother to his daughter. (I'm her step-mother.) And since I've never really been around kids either (never even took care of any), I'm having to learn how to take care of a 6 year old really fast.

And some of our relationship problems may become Puck and Mink's relationship problems too. You want to know why? I'm like Mink. Rick is like Puck. I'm serious. I don't know how it happened, but I ended up marrying a man that is really similar in personality to Puck!


End file.
